1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device preventing loss, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for the mobile device to predict the mobile device is lost based on environmental parameters and then taking actions to alert the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices are becoming more capable of performing complex tasks for users across the world. Today many people rely on mobile devices for a variety of purposes including communications, mobile processing capabilities, information retention and retrieval, gaming, etc. As the capabilities of these mobile devices increase and miniaturization improves, such mobile devices are becoming more integrated into our personal and work lives.
Mobile devices are by their very nature easy to be forgotten, misplaced, stolen, or otherwise lost. Such a loss includes the monetary value of the mobile device, the inconvenience of the loss, any improper monetary charges which may be incurred by an unauthorized person on the lost device, as well as a potential loss of security for any data contained in or accessible by the mobile device. As a result, people have become more careful to avoid losing their mobile devices.